


Last Friday Night

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I was drinking at my bar woke up with a ring attached to my finger and a woman's arm across my middle. Oh, Chloe is going to kill me when she finds out about all of this.





	1. Waking up.

Lucifer woke up with a female across his middle. He looked at the arm and couldn't recall going to bed with anyone the night before. He reached up and rubbed a hand across his face when he noticed something that wasn't there before. He moved his one hand back and turned it over to show he had a wedding band on his ring finger. 'Oh, shit Chloe is going to kill me.' With his other hand, he tried to remove the ring from his finger but found that it was attached to him. 'What my father happened last night? And who the heck is in bed with me?' He gently moved the woman's arm and rolled over towards her. He almost fell off the bed when the female who made him harder than any other female before her, was in his bed with him. He reached out and gently ran a finger down her nose. "Chloe?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose and wiggled slightly in bed.

"Chloe?"

Chloe rolled over muttering softly. "Go back to bed Trixie."

"CHLOE!"

Chloe cracked an eye open to look into the face of the man I mean fallen angel she is not only in love with but is also dating as well on the down low. Only people who knew she is dating him was Ella, Dan, Trixie, and all his siblings who did come and see him. "Lucifer what are you doing in my bed?"

"Detective I think you need to look again?" He said with his rather cheeky grin of his.

Chloe looked around then and back to him sharply. "Lucifer what am I doing in your bed? I went to bed in mine and woke up here?" She said simply before she noticed she still had her pj's on from home at least that was something for, however, this happened.

Lucifer sat up then beside her. "I don't know but this might be a strange question. But is there a ring on your finger. That wasn't there before that is attached to your skin?"

Chloe looked at him funny before she looked down at her hands and noticed the ring as well too. "Huh, that's new?" She tried to remove it and winced. "Ow." She looked at him sharply then. "What did you do?" She asked him then.

"Nothing I swear. We agreed we would sleep alone when it's your night with Trixie. Otherwise, we sleep here since my bed is bigger and just in case my wings decide to pop out to say hello."

Chloe sighed softly and reached over and gently patted him on his cheek then. "It's okay." She looked around and didn't see her phone or her car keys either. "Well I didn't drive here my car keys aren't here nor is my cell phone."

Lucifer reached for his phone when it went off. He looked at her then. "Dan's calling me." He pressed to answer. "Ah, Dan what's wrong did someone steal your pudding cup's again?"

Dan sighed softly. "No something's happened to Chloe she's gone missing. Trixie got up this morning looking for her and found her mother's phone and keys but not her. I got to take her to school before I can go look for Chloe can you..."

"Dan she's fine. It seems one of my siblings or my father decided to play a game. Have Ella fingerprint everything to try and see who might have been there last night besides Trixie."

"Can you put her on?"

Lucifer handed Chloe the phone.

"Dan I'm fine."

"What happened."

"We don't know. But when Ella gets there can you have her pull some of my clothes for me. It seems whoever brought me here just brought me in my pj's and left my normal clothes at home."

"Sure. I'm going to put Trixie on." He hands the phone to his daughter.

"Mom are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear. At least I woke up in a safe place."

"Besides Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"I like Lucifer."

Chloe smiled softly. "So do I, dear. Have a good day monkey." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Lucifer. "Can you think what sibling would do this?"

Lucifer looked at her and shook her head. "They wouldn't want to mess with our father's wrath or mine. Though that doesn't take away from the other gods wanting to mess with the children of God."

"So who do you think did this?"

"Well, either Venus who in a way is my child or her son Cupid."

Chloe sighed softly before she laid back down again. "This is all insane you know it."

"I guess for someone who didn't grow up with it. It would be thought of as being insane and crazy."

"And try to remember that magic is real for some and not so for others."

Lucifer smirked softly. "And for others, there are those who try and protect those in the side of light against those who try and do the human's harm."

"Am I on the side of light?"

"In a way yes but you are also human. My siblings are on the side of the light. To a point, I am on the other side of that scale. Though I don't harm human's so I am in the grey. I am neither good or evil I am just sibling a being." He shook his head slightly. "We are getting off track here. What are we going to do about the rings until we find out who did this to us and why."

"Besides cutting our finger off and I don't want to do that. All we can do is try to explain it away and tell those who aren't in the know it was something your siblings did but we don't know what one did this."

"I guess for now it will be what we have to do. Besides, what would you like for breakfast?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Pancakes with maple syrup on it."

Lucifer grinned softly. "Alright though I rather have the syrup off of you." He said before he turned and walked away.

Chloe sat there with a blush on her face before she plopped down on the bed then. "Oh good lord." She muttered to her self then.


	2. Well this is new information

Lucifer hummed softly to himself as he went to his kitchen and started to make pancakes from scratch.

Chloe got up and went to the bathroom and did her business and brushed her teeth. Before she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen just as the pancakes started to come out. "Smells good."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Me or the food?"

Chloe smirked softly as she answered him. "Um, both?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Good answer." He said simply before he kissed her on the cheek as he finished making the pancakes and sat down across from her to eat.

Chloe sat quietly across from him as they ate as her mind wondered who could have done this to them. She tried to remember everything she had done last night.

"What did you do before you went to bed last night?"

Chloe blinked slightly before she looked up at him. "After dinner, I made sure Trixie finished up her homework. I put the dirty dishes into the dishwater and sent her to bed. Once she was in bed I poured my self a glass of wine and went and read over the latest case notes again. And then after that, I put everything away I took a long shower and then went to sleep."

"A long shower hmm?" Lucifer asked with a rather sexy smirk on his lips.

Chloe muttered softly. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, I know."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Well, what did you do last night?"

"Last night I did my rounds through the club. Doing a number for the group before heading up here after the club was closed for the night. I left my team to clean up as I headed up here to bed alone and locking the elevator behind me. I went and took a long shower I crawled into bed alone."

Chloe's eyebrow went up when he said he took a long shower. "Really a long shower hmm?"

Lucifer leaned towards her with a smirk. "Yes, a long shower. You know what I was doing in the shower don't you?"

"Why don't you tell me?" She said smiling at him as she finished her pancakes as she licked the last bit of syrup off her bottom lip then.

Lucifer smiled as he leaned back in his chair with the coffee cup in his hand's. "Simple after a quick rinse off. I took my hard cock in my hands and slowly so very slowly started to stroke my self. Going slow at first to tease myself as I knew you would if it was in your hands. The harder I got the speed of my strokes got faster and faster. Until I finally came all over the shower floor not stopping until I felt my self-becoming weak. Before I finish up my shower and went and crawled into bed in my black silk PJ bottom's."

Chloe swallowed hard before she shifted slightly in her seat as she looked at him. "Pervert." She muttered softly.

Lucifer grinned at her before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He said with a smile before he stood up and cleaned away the dirty dishes.

Chloe got up and helped him with it.

It was an hour later when Ella showed up with a backpack in her hands and her things. "You both have clothes on?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "For now." He made a grunt when Chloe smacked him in his chest. "Did you find anything Ella?"

Ella walked over and put the backpack down near Chloe. "Sadly no. If this was one of your siblings they did it cleanly I mean very clean. No fingerprints in Chloe's room that weren't her's, Trixie's, or your's Lucifer." She said simply. "But your's were the oldest there."

"My bed is to small for the both of us?" Chloe said simply.

Ella smirked softly. "Anyway by now if you both had been drugged it would have worked out of your system's."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he ran a hand across his face showing off the ring on his hand. "I'm going to spend the day trying to find out what sibling of mine if any did this to us."

Chloe looked at him. "Your little sister wouldn't, would she?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Azarel hates upsetting her favorite big brother. Also, she knows I was upset with her when she didn't come see me when I got kicked out of the family home." He said simply.

Ella pointed at the ring. "Are you too?"

Chloe and Lucifer looked at Ella then. "Are we what?"

"Married?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Whoever did this fused a ring on each one of our fingers. And then put us both in the same beds."

Ella brought out her computer and signed in and was looking something up.

"What are you doing Miss Lopez?"

"Oh checking marriage records just in case they put it in."

"They wouldn't have put it in so quickly?" Chloe said looking at Lucifer then who just shrugged at her.

"Ah, I guess they did." Ella turned the laptop around. "And look who signed it."

"Father Lawernce." Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's dead and has been for the past two years."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "It's not the same one is it?"

Ella turned the laptop towards her and shook her head slightly. "No, it says Father Gabriel Lawernce."

Lucifer clenched his fist hard as his eyes flashed red as the raged stayed there.

Chloe turned her head sharply at him and placed a hand on his fist. Once he looked at her she just shook her head slightly. "Could that be your eldest brother?"

Lucifer calmed down the moment Chloe touched his hand. "If it is I am going to have words with him and ask him how he did it. After I punish him in the face a few times if you don't mind Chloe."

Chloe smirked softly. "If it's not your brother you shouldn't hit him. Agreed?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Agreed." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he got up and got dressed. He came out a bit later dressed as he looked at Ella. "Did you need a ride back or did Dan bring Chloe's car here for her?"

Ella stood up then. "He asked me to bring it." She handed Chloe her keys and followed after Lucifer.

Lucifer looked back at Chloe. "If I find out anything I will let you know."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Good luck." She said simply as she headed into the bedroom to get dressed. After she got dressed she headed out to her car and headed to work. She decided if it wasn't his brother who did this. She was going to ask for time off so they could figure this out. It was insane they hadn't even talked about getting married. They were just dating for right now and they were both happy about that. Since Chloe was still trying to get used to dating Lucifer and all that means. When it turns out he really is the devil.

Lucifer had dropped Ella outside the police station and drove off when Dan started to walk towards his car.

Dan glared after Lucifer as he looked at Ella. "What happened?"

Ella looked at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me."

Ella told him everything she knew.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Ella tried to hush him then. "Not so loud they don't know who did this to them yet."

"Can I kill Lucifer instead?"

"No, your ex-wife and daughter love him."

"Don't remind me about it, Ella." Dan grumbled as they walked into the police station then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs to dry off after what Lucifer did in the shower?


	3. Well this is new.

When Chloe showed up Dan pulled her to the side. "If you want to help Lucifer with whatever happened. If you tell the new boss I'm sure they would understand."

Chloe looked at him. "Lucifer went to talk to a Father Gabriel Lawerance to see if he is Lucifer's eldest brother."

"How many siblings does he have?"

Chloe looked at him. "How many angels plus fallen angels are there?"

Dan blinked slightly. "That's a lot of siblings."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "And we have both only met one of them."

Dan shook his head slightly. "When was the last time he saw them?"

"Since he was kicked out of his family home." She said simply. "Once I find out from Lucifer if that was his eldest brother's doing or not will depend on what the next step will be."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Until you know why or just come to accept it. You might not what to confuse our daughter on the matter."

"Your right." She bent her head slightly to go back to work then.

Meanwhile, Lucifer pulled up outside a church and looked up heavenward. "Father if this was your doing could you be more any more subtle?" He said looking slightly annoyed before he turned and walked up to the church and walked inside. He smirked softly as he walked on what a lot of people call holy ground. He saw some people with there heads down and he almost laughed out loud. 'If they only knew the devil himself was in here with them. Most would pee themselves before they got up and quickly left. If not release all there bowel's.' He saw a couple father's talking and he walked towards them. "Can I talk to Father Gabriel Lawernce?"

One of them turns towards him and blinked slightly. "Ah, Mr. Morningstar I know who you are."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Really and what do you think I am?"

"You're a club owner what else?"

"What else indeed." He said simply. "You signed a wedding license yesterday for my self and a Miss Decker. Who brought you the paper to sign?"

"I don't get what you mean?"

"Someone drugged me and Miss Decker in our own places. So when we woke up this morning we found wedding rings embedded into our fingers. And found out from a friend of ours she works with we are married and you signed it."

"I was just talking with the other priests here this morning and asked who did the wedding. The paper appeared in my stack last night before I shipped it off to be added into the system this morning. It seems someone must have added it to it. But no one has broken in."

"I thought it might be my eldest brother's doing."

"Do all your siblings do things to you this big?"

"As of yet no. Though I did have a brother want to kill the woman I love and our mother." He shook his head slightly. "Uriel being the middle child." He shook his head slightly. "Thank you for answering me."

"Your welcome and good luck on finding your answer's."

"Thanks." Lucifer turned and walked outside towards his car. He pulled out his phone then. "Chloe?"

"Was he your eldest brother?"

"Sadly no."

Chloe sighed softly. "I guess your just going to have to ask one of them to find out what one or if it was your father."

"True." He sighed softly. "Funny we never had this ring talk before."

"Maybe we should have before all of this happened."

"Yes, I think so. How are you with all of this?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Fine, it's just the unknowing on who would do this. That part is what creep's me out the most."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I understand its okay." He sounded a bit sad over the whole thing.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said softly.

"Yes?"

"Stop pouting, please. Once we find out who and why. We can have that long overdue talk okay?"

"Alright. I will be at the penthouse so I can pray for one of them to show up and have that one on one."

"Alright, I'm going to take Dan's advice and take some time so we can figure this out together. That way once we get this settled we can tell everyone even Trixie a much nicer version." She smiled softly.

"I would like that too." He hung up then and started to drive back to the penthouse.

Chloe sighed softly as she hung up the phone and shook her head slightly.

Dan had already walked over. "I guess it wasn't his brother?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, it wasn't." She sighed softly. "I was hoping." She said with a soft smile. "Also I think I hurt Lucifer's feelings about the whole thing."

Dan sighed softly. "He has to understand what happened is just downright creepy for anyone to handle. I get it and I'm sure he will soon enough."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Tonight is your night with Trixie anyway." She said with a smile before she got up and headed into the bosses office to talk to her then.

Ella walked up beside Dan. "Guess it wasn't his brother."

"No. And Lucifer does, have other siblings."

"How many?"

"As many angel's and fallen there is put together is how Chloe told me."

Ella muttered something under her breath then.

"Ella?" Dan said looking at her with shock. "I expect that coming out of Lucifer's mouth, not yours."

Ella smiled softly. "Thanks."

Chloe walked out and walked over to her caseload and picked it up and handed it to Dan. "She's given me two weeks off to try and figure out what happened."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She hugged Dan and then Ella and grabbed her purse before she quietly left and headed out to her car before she tossed her purse in and got in. She drove quietly towards Lux then as she mentally shook her head slightly. She muttered softly to herself. "This is insane totally insane and crazy." She sighed softly as she drove along.

Lucifer arrived there first and took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. He walked outside and put his hands together as he started to pray for one of his siblings to come and see him. Well, it was more like a prayer by demand. But he stood there holding it while waiting on someone to get there butt down here to see him.

Chloe showed up a while later and found Lucifer still standing there waiting for someone to show up. She walked quietly out onto the deck and stood behind him away.

"No one is answering me so far Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly. "And how did you know it was me?"

"I could smell your lovely scent." He turned and smiled at her and held out his hand to her. "We might as well both try?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she put her hand into his as they stood there both praying for one of his boneheaded siblings to come down here and talk to him.

They felt a breeze pass around them as someone coughed behind them. "Really Lucifer hasn't anyone cleaned out your mouth with soap in century's?" Came the male voice from behind him.

Lucifer put his hands down and turned to face his brother. "Not for a very long time brother." He said simply as he put his hands on his hips. "Do you mind answering a question for me?"

"Let me guess you want to know who put a ring on your finger and hers am I right?"

Lucifer looked annoyed. "Yes. Did you or our other siblings or even yet father do this?"

He shook his head slightly. "Sorry brother. Besides fusing rings onto people's hands that's so three century's ago even more."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Thanks, Michael." He grumbled.

Michael smirked just like his little brother before he held out his hand to Chloe. "I'm Michael Saint or as some people call me Saint Michael."

Chloe shook his hand then. "A lot of people still worship you."

"I know."

"Its why he has such a big head."

Chloe smirked softly. "Lucifer he is your brother."

"I know he is. He and Gabriel are both pains in the neck's."

"You are more so baby brother."

Lucifer shook his head slightly then. "I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Chloe held up her hands then. "Boys, boys your both pretty that's enough. Your both old enough to stop acting and sounding like children."

"We are not." They both said at the same time.

"You both are and stop that or I'm going home." She said simply before she turned to walk away when she felt someone pulling her back. "Hey, what's the big idea?" She said simply as she was pulled into Lucifer's side.

Lucifer never moved nor did Michael they both just stood there watching. "Odd." He muttered softly.

Michael sighed softly. "Hold out your rings let me take a look." He said simply.

Lucifer and Chloe both held out their hands for him to see the rings.

"Hmm?" Michael said simply as he stood there staring at them. "Piss off anyone as of late Lucifer like a demon or a god?"

"Besides Maze who I have made it up to her on that. No one else that I am aware of why?"

"Oh, nothing just this little symbol on the bottom of the ring is demonic don't you agree baby brother?"

Lucifer looked down and muttered something under his breath. "Well remind me when I go back to hell to ring Dreams neck." He shook his head slightly as he walked over and sat down. "If Dream did this as you so think he has I will ring his neck. But if I find out later brother. It was really you or one of the other siblings nothing our father can do will keep me from ringing there neck's."

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Up to you." He bowed slightly. "Have fun with the grumpy devil Mrs. Morningstar." He said simply before he took off then quickly.

Chloe walked over and sat down beside him. "Are you mad because you are married to a human. Or because the choice was taken from you?"

"Because you didn't get a choice in the matter, Chloe." He pulled her into his lap and held her to him. "I wanted us to one day have that talk when I felt it was ready or you. I am a little slow on human emotion's if you remember." He chuckled softly. "Besides nothing has changed about how I feel about you." He smiled at her.

"It took you a really long time to figure out your feelings."

"Sad but true." He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "I love you Chloe and I really don't remember ever telling anyone that before. Or feeling like I feel for you in the first place."

"Good." She snuggled up against him. "So who do you think really caused all this to happen?"

"My guess either Michael or Gabriel. Those two boneheads love to mess with there baby brother." He shook his head slightly.

"Well until we know for sure who did it. What's the next step?"

"Find out what kind of rings these are. Since normal rings aren't fused to the person's skin." He said simply.

"None that I have heard of anyway."

Lucifer sighed softly as he just laid there for the time being trying to think with Chloe laying in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be up until Monday. I'm going to be away from the wifi all weekend.


	4. And an Archangel appears before Lucifer Morningstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got changed so I ended up having wifi tonight though I get to bake tomorrow >.>

After a while, Chloe got up and headed to bed. Knowing Lucifer would join her in short order.

Lucifer's mind was lost in thought over everything. Was it really his siblings doing, was it one of his demon's doing or was it Dreams doing? It wasn't something that was becoming clear in his head. And asking them wasn't going to get him anywhere either for that matter. He already figured that out earlier sadly he blinked when he felt Chloe get up and head to bed. He knew he should head there himself. But his mind was on a lot of other things then what was waiting for him in the bedroom. He mentally sighed as he remained there thinking.

It was a couple hours later when a blonde haired male with bright blue eyes and big condor sized wingspan appeared before Lucifer. "Brother?"

Lucifer blinked slightly as he looked up into the eyes of his eldest brother. "Gabriel, was this your doing or father's?"

"Why must you know little brother?"

"For mine and Chloe's sake. I hadn't been thinking about rings. Or the meaning that goes behind them."

"I know."

"What do you mean I know?"

"I know you, little brother. Your mind in the matters of human emotions has always been. Well sad to say slow. Sorry, but if you admit it you haven't really got the hang of any of them until now."

Lucifer said softly. "True but still?"

"It was father's doing."

"Why?"

"Because you're slow on figuring out human emotions and he did have her blessed into being after all."

"True but she is still mortal and I am not."

Gabriel smirked like his baby brother. "Yes, you are still immortal and only become mortal around Chloe."

Lucifer looked at his brother then. "And she's still mortal big brother."

Gabriel smirked softly before he leaned over and kissed his brother on his forehead. "Go to your wife Lucifer." He said simply before he flew away.

Lucifer glared at his brother. "You didn't answer my statement." He said simply and huffed when his brother ignored him. He shook his head slightly before he got up and headed to bed. He crawled into bed beside Chloe and pulled her gently against his chest then.

Chloe wiggled up against him. "Who was that you were talking too?"

Lucifer nuzzled into her throat. "My pain in the ass eldest brother."

Chloe yawned softly. "Ah, Gabriel then?"

"Correct." He kissed her cheek softly. "It seems everything was stuff my father has done."

"Oh, why?"

"Because they believe I am to slow on human emotion's."

"True."

Lucifer pulled her under him then as he hovered over her. "HEY!"

Chloe smiled up at him. "Well, it's true." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I still love you."

"Good. Though I don't know about this whole mortal and immortal thing?"

"What did your brother say."

"Basically said I am still immortal though I become mortal around you. And when I asked about you being mortal he just kept repeating your immortal and she makes you mortal. He never really answered me that dingbat." He muttered softly to himself before he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. "Well do you want my dear little wife?" He asked smirking at her.

"Just go to sleep perv." She said simply nuzzling against him.

Lucifer smiled softly before he kissed her cheek and held her close to him before he fell asleep with her in his arms.

God watched over his youngest son and his new wife. "Well, one down. Though knowing my youngest I wouldn't be surprised by grandchildren." He chuckled softly. "Though I would set him up to give me those." He said with a smirk even sexier than his youngest son's. "Like father like son." He muttered softly to himself before he turned and walked away.

THE END!


End file.
